


Home At Last

by GrimmStormborn



Category: Baahubali (Movies), Baahubali: The Beginning (2015), Baahubali: The Conclusion (2017)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Mother-Son Relationship, Set in the future, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmStormborn/pseuds/GrimmStormborn
Summary: "Out beyond the ideas of wrongdoing and rightdoing,there is a field; I will meet you there." - RumiAnd there she sees her King.





	Home At Last

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this at India Forums under the pen name emerald39. I almost always read/post my works here or tumblr, so, decided to post my Baahubali works here as well.

** Home At Last  
  
** **Disclaimer: Characters mentioned in the following OS belongs to the creator(s) of the world of Baahubali.**

 

* * *

 

"Nannamma! Look at what I brought for you!"

Devasena opened her eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the bright sunlight streaming through the opened window. Her eyes focused on the excited six-year-old who practically jumped on her bed, and she chuckled.

"What is that, Nana?" Devasena asked her grandson as he cuddled up next to her.

"DAISIES!" he announced proudly, placing a bunch of the white flowers on her palm. "I took them from the same place you said you always used to be at with Thaatha," he went on, resting his head on her chest.

"Amara...Amar- Amarendra! How many times have I told you not to wake nannamma up so early in the morning?! She needs her rest!" admonished Avantika, rubbing her slightly pregnant belly.

Little Amara pouted. "I brought her favourite daisies, Amma! And nannamma loves waking up to them," he countered, and Devasena laughed again.

"It's okay, Avantika, it's time I woke up anyway. I will just- " she didn't get to finish her sentence as one of her frequent coughing fits started once again. Avantika was at her side immediately, helping her up and tilting a goblet of water slowly into her mouth. Amarendra held her hand tightly, concerned as always for his grandmother.

"I'm okay, I am okay," Devasena assured her two family members and the several ladies who had gathered around her.

"Amma, I need to ask the royal healer to give you something stronger. The coughs don't seem to be getting better," Avantika quietly told her, worry lacing her tone.

Devasena shook her head. "No, my dear. It'll get better eventually. Don't worry about this. Come on, let me get ready for court," she said, groaning under her breath as she stood up with much difficulty.

It'd been ten years since Mahendra took over the Mahishmati kingdom once again, and everything was finally going smoothly. Devasena had gotten Mahendra and Avantika married, and very slowly, she began training her son in courtly proceedings. He picked things up very quickly -- not that she was surprised about it.

Now, ten years later, with a grandson and another grandchild on the way (Devasena was very sure it's a girl this time, much to Mahendra's delight), she couldn't be happier with the way things had turned out. Mahishmati was back to being the land that prospered under the rule of Mahendra, Avantika had also gotten used to the laws and royal procedures, and the young couple had quickly become each other's strength as they ruled the kingdom together.

All in all, in the past two years, Devasena had had more time to spend with her grandson, who could never spend even a day away from her and his other grandmother, his  _Avva_ , Sanga. Deva's mornings were filled with proceedings of the court, since Mahendra insisted that she still be a part of this, and then, her time is all little Amara's. Mahendra sometimes even playfully complained that his son stole his mother from him.

In the past six months or so, however, Devasena had been getting terrible coughing fits, and often had difficulty breathing. It scared her family and advisors more than anything. Yet, it didn't concern her. Spending 25 years in shackles, exposed to extreme weathers day in and day out, simply staying alive for the much-justified vengeance -- Devasena was surprised she was still alive. Making it this far with all that her body and mind had endured was a miracle in itself, and she was thankful for it. She followed the royal healer's advises and took medicines obediently only because she wanted to at least try and live for her young family. Deep, deep within her, though, she had to admit that she was getting impatient. She wanted to reunite with her Amara.

A little selfish, yes, but hadn't she waited long enough?

 

* * *

 

Little Amarendra had fallen asleep snuggled next to her once again. And while repeating the story of how his grandfather had defeated the Pindaris for the nth time, she too had fallen asleep with him. She only woke up when she felt someone take her grandson from her arms.

"Mahendra?" she whispered as she looked up at her son.

"Amma," he smiled at her, and knelt next to her. "Amara fell asleep here again, and I wanted to bring him back to his room. He's always bothering you," Mahendra chuckled.

"Silly boy. He's not bothering me," Devasena gently chided him, and Mahendra shook his head.

"I will never win against you and Amara's stubbornness. You know that, right?" he told her, and Devasena grinned a little. "Let me just bring him to his nursery today. Avantika said you had a coughing fit more than once today. I want you to rest well; Amara will only end up waking you early tomorrow again," Mahendra pointed out, and Devasena knew it when her son had made his mind up. She nodded her head.

Mahendra still didn't move. He looked at her long and hard, his eyes speaking of the depth of love and devotion he had for his birth mother. It never failed to move Devasena.

"What is it, Nanna?" she whispered, her hand gently caressing his cheek.

Mahendra leaned into her touch, holding her hand against his cheek.

"You miss Nanna."

His statement was so simple, yet the pang in her heart upon hearing that was insurmountable. Her son had always been so perceptive he saw right through her bittersweet smile every single day.

Mahendra gave her a sad smile, and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Your happiness means everything to me, Amma. No matter what you do...no matter where you are. Your happiness is above all for me," he whispered, and Devasena felt her eyes well up at his words and the underlying meaning behind them.

"I know Nanna. I know," she assured him, her other hand moving to run through his hair.

Mahendra stayed where he was, eyes glistening with unshed tears as he took his mother's face in.

"I love you, Amma," he finally whispered, and Devasena felt her smile widen.

"And I love you, my child," came her reply.

A few moments later, Mahendra gathered his still-asleep son in his arms.

"I shall leave now, Amma. Sleep well, good night," he whispered as he began to leave.

"Goodnight. And Mahendra?" Devasena called out softly.

Mahendra turned around to her.

"Nana would be so,  _so_ proud of you if he was here today."

Mahendra's smile mirrored hers, and then he continued on his way with little Amara in his arms.

Devasena settled once again in the soft pillows. Her breathing, like it had been the entire day, was shallow. Her chest still hurt. But she felt as if a very large burden had been lifted off her. Somehow, she finally felt at peace. Devasena fell asleep that night with a gentle smile on her face.

She never woke up again.

 

* * *

 

It was dark. Pitch black. Devasena couldn't see anything.

She felt her eyes well up. Was this it? Was after-life just darkness for the rest of eternity? Will she never see her Amara again?

The disappointment was so overwhelming, it took a physical form within her. She wanted to throw up.

"It's going to remain dark...if you don't actually open your eyes," suddenly came a familiar voice, full of mirth.

Devasena's eyes shot open at the sound of that voice,  _that_ voice that had been etched in her mind, even if she hadn't heard it in forever. She sat up quickly, and searched for the source of the voice? It couldn't be...could it?

Devasena stood up swiftly, her limbs moving effortlessly for the first time in years. She finally registered her surrounding as she did so: this garden. The one with her favourite daisies that sprout out all around the place. It never truly resembled a  _garden_ perse, just an incomplete one. And yet, this was  _her_ place when she lived at Mahishmati as a young Devasena. This was the place she used to come to when she was overwhelmingly happy, angry, or sad. Her breath quickened as the tears finally spilled over, and she took in the sight of the place that had given her so much.

The first time she arrived at Mahishmati and she and Rajamata had clearly had not gotten along, her legs had brought her here, her eyes ready to pretty much slice anyone who came near here into two. And her Amara had joined her, a calming presence.

The first time she had been upset at the way Bijaladeva had spoken to her husband, her legs had brought her here. And her Amara followed her, an assuring hand on her shoulder.  _He is a good man,_ his voice had radiated with trust.

The first time she found out she was pregnant, her legs had had brought her here. And Amara's hands had wrapped around her from behind, resting on her still-flat belly, understanding the reason for her happiness without her having to tell him anything.

The last time she had stepped onto this sanctuary with him, on the way out of the palace after Rajamata had banished them. Her eyes were filled with tears of suppressed anger and disappointment. And Amara was there, one arm wrapped around her shoulder firmly. He had promised her, then.  _We will come back, Devasena..._

"Devasena..."

She turned around so swiftly, so abruptly, the world around her spun for a split second, and then finally focused on him. She felt as if her last breath had left her body all over again.

She wanted to bolt into his arms, to feel him, to make sure he was there  _for real_ , unlike the countless times he had appeared before her only to disappear into a mist.

But she didn't. Instead, she stood rooted to the spot, drinking in the sight of him. She wasn't sure how long she did so, but eventually, she saw his lips curve into the smile she loved oh-so-much.It took her a second, and she felt something within her snap. Years of pent up misery and awareness of his absence flooded every cell of her being, and Devasena let out the sob she had had locked within her for 35 years. It was the first of many, as she finally,  _finally_ broke down.

He caught her in his arms as she stumbled all the way over to him. Her words were incoherent, his name somehow fusing with everything else she was trying to tell him. She was a shaking, sobbing, mess; but this time, in the arms of her king.

And he held her, giving her all the assurance and love that he hadn't been able to for more than three decades. He let her cry, and he promised both himself and her that this would be the last time his queen ever cried; from now, till the end of eternity. Amarendra Baahubali will make sure of that.

As her anguish drowned bit by bit in his arms, he finally whispered to her the words both of them have wanted to say and hear for years.

"Welcome home, Deva."

 

* * *

 

_"Out beyond the ideas of wrongdoing and rightdoing,_   
_there is a field; I will meet you there._   
_Where the soul lies down in that grass_   
_the world is too full to talk about."_

_-_ **Rumi**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Do leave Kudos and comments if you did :)


End file.
